Naruto: Heir of Magic
by Sage-of-Aesir
Summary: Naruto is the number one knucklehead ninja of Konoha, son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze...but is he just that? Magic seem to run in the blood of the boy, how comes? Maybe there is a lot to more to this young ninja than anyone might encounter with a certain dragon might cast light on this mystery.
1. Prologue

**Aesir: Hello! here is my new story and it is a very special one, for those who liked son of the Earth Warder, don't worry some of the OCs from Earth Warder will be back (the mortal one, i think I will trash the idea of the gods which were just an easy justification used in a lot of fics, tough Myrestra might come back(not as a goddess tough) there is also going to be some elements from another fic named Legend of the Archsage, but do not worry I will balance all of this.**

* * *

"talking"

 _"thinking"_

 **"Bijuu/Summon Boss/Aspect in dragon form talking"**

"casting a spell/jutsu"

* * *

Prologue:

Meeting the Spell Weaver

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, most of the kids were at school if they are civilians and if they wanted to become ninja they were at the academy. Currently they were in their classroom listening to the boring lecture of their teacher.

The teacher was a rather average heighted tan young man with his hair tied in a way that looked like a pine apple, the headband of Konoha was tied around his head . he also had a scar across the nose and wore the classic uniform of the chunins: a green flack-jacket with a red swirl on the back along with a dark blue shirt and dark blue pants. His name was Iruka Umino and he was currently explaining the the history of Konoha, the story of Konoha under the rule of the Second Hokage.

Among the kids there was a boy with spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes, he wore blue pants and an orange sweater with blue sleeves, his name was Naruto "the dead last" as most would call him that, but nothing could be farther from the truth, in fact Naruto was smart very smart but always acted stupid out of habit since it was the only way he had found to attract attention as a kid. And he would not be the dead last if a certain silver haired chunin did not sabotage his works always modifying the answers on his paper so he would get the lowest grades of the class, but of course no one would believe him, he knew it and as such he no longer even bother with trying to get good grades anymore.

"Well this is the end of this lecture, we will now practice a jutsu, today it will be the bunshin no jutsu" Iruka announced after finishing the lecture.

Naruto made a face, he hated the bunshin no jutsu as he could not perform this jutsu properly. One by one the students were called to the front of the room to make a demonstration. When it was Naruto's turn the blond walked to the front of the class a bit nervous but hid it behind his usual foxy grin, while everyone whispered and giggled about the dead-last being about to fail once more. Naruto made the hand sign and called out the name of the jutsu, he felt chakra surge but the clone that puffed in existence looked already dead. But Naruto kept pushing more chakra trying the jutsu yet again as he could not accept that he just failed to do something that everyone else succeeded.

Iruka felt bad for Naruto knowing the difficulties the blond was faced with, he was about to tell Naruto to stop when something he had not expected happened. Three clones appeared around Naruto but instead of appearing a plume of smoke they marely appeared out of nowhere like ghosts. But they were clones none the less making Iruka smile "That's perfect Naruto, now you can go back to your seat...Naruto?" Iruka started to get worried because the blond did not cheer loudly nor did he answer him. when Iruka touched Naruto's shoulder he fellto ground unconscious and the clones disappeared.

All the sudents gasped "Damn he got himself a chakra exhaustion" one of them shouted worriedly.

Iruka being a sensor checked Naruto's chakra and was surprised to find out that yes Naruto was exhausted but not in the way one might think. His chakra reserves were still full but there was another type of energy that Naruto used for the jutsu, it was not even chakra Iruka was at a loss of word to describe it.

Iruka carried Naruto to the infirmary letting Mizuki taking care of the class and then left the academy to speak with the Hokage.

When he arrived at the Hokage's office the aged leader Hiruzen Sarutobi was surprised to see him "What is it Iruka, did Naruto cause you some troubles?" he asked knowing how much the blond loved pranks.

"No not this time Lord Hokage, but something strange happened. But Naruto has used a strange kind of energy, and fell unconscious being exhausted" Iruka explained still a bit shaken "do you have any idea of what it could be lord Hokage?Did Naruto's parents had any sort of bloodline" he asked.

the aged leader shook his head "I don't know. No one knows since Naruto's father was part of a group of kids abducted by the ROOT. We never found where he came from, so it is highly possible that Naruto's grand parents had a Kekkai Genkai of sort " Hiruzen replied with a sigh.

A few hours later Naruto woke up in the infirmary, his head hurt a lot as did his whole body. It felt like something had spread through out his body like a wild fire and he still felt the burn "Hugh what...what happened?" he asked to the school physician.

The physician turned her chair to face Naruto. She was a rather tall woman with long onyxian black hair and purple eyes. she wore a blue shirt and black jeans along with a white lab coat "You have been unconscious for three hours" she said seeming bored out of her mind.

"Ah okay...and you are? I don't remember seeing you before" Naruto said having not seen that physician at the Academy before.

"My name is Eboshi Urameshi, I got assigned here because I did a small mistake..." Eboshi replied taking a sip of her coffee _"if punching the Hokage's secretary can be called a small mistake"_ she thought with a chuckle.

"Well it's nice to meet you!I'm Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage! Believe it!" the blond shouted.

Eboshi nearly spat her coffee and stared at Naruto _"So he is Kushina and Minato's brat, the one with the Kyuubi sealed inside of him"_ she thought "Likewise Naruto" she said with a chuckle "Well you should go back home, the class have ended a few minutes ago"

Naruto nodded and went out "Okay see you next time" he said with a smile as he jumped out the window.

Eboshi chuckled "I hope not too soon, it would mean you got hurt again" she said as she got back to to work, she had to finish to fill a few papers.

Meanwhile Naruto came out of the Academy "Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see Iruka "Hey there Iruka sensei!" he said

"You haven't forgot that I invited you for ramen right?" the chunin sensei said with a chuckle.

Naruto suddenly had a big goofy grin plastered across his face, ramens were more than a pleasure for him, it was a addiction "Of course not! I would never forget!" he cheered.

Naruto and Iruka walked to their favorite restaurant, the Ichiraku ramen stand, the owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayame befriended Naruto a year ago and thankfully for Iruka always made a menu for Naruto. The appetite of the blond was abnormal when it come to the ramen, so it would be very dangerous for Iruka to pay him a full meal since he would have to pay a dozen of bowls to sate the hyperactive blond.

"Hey there Ayame!Teuchi-jiji" Naruto shouted

"Hello Naruto,the usual?" Teuchi asked cheerfully getting a nod from the excited blond.

Iruka chuckled at his student who once he received his order started to devour it ravenously "Does he even enjoy his food?" the sensei asked himself.

After eating his fill of ramen and speaking with Iruka who wanted to make sure he was alright after the accident that happened during the lecture, the chunin and the kid parted was now getting dark, the night had fell on the hidden village. the streets had already began to empty.

As Naruto walked he thought about what happened, the feeling was very different from the chakra, and yet it felt better. It felt right, it seemed like chakra was not what he was supposed to use, as if this energy was, and there was something, something deeper that he could barely describe.

suddenly he felt something, he felt pulled toward something. Naruto decided to follow this feeling and began to walk toward a nearby bridge. It was in a training area, the training ground seven. As Naruto walked on the bridge he noticed a rather strange man who stood a lone on the bridge watching the water without a care for what may happen around him.

He was rather tall with long cyan hair that were long enough to stop between his shoulder-blades, part of them where also tied into a long high pony tail while two bangs framed his face. But the rest of his features where really surprising. He had a reddish pale skin, long pointed ears, and sapphire glowing eyes. His clothes were also strange,a strange silver and blue robe with eerie blue going symbols that formed strange and complex pattern over the robe.

Naruto kept staring at the strange man who after a while finally noticed him, and a surprised look appeared over the man's features "Y-you can see me?" he asked.

Naruto nodded without a word not knowing what to say for once. the man looked at Naruto "Strange, he has a lot more mana than any of the mortals I have seen so far , are the mana users here, not in-existent, but in fact just rare?His level of mana is really high for a young mortal he should not have even a quarter of the reserves he currently has" he thought still very surprised.

Then Naruto who finally decided to speak "Who are you?" he asked.

The man pondered whether or not he should tell him "This is another world, no one know me here, or can even see...beside this strange boy. He can see the ghosts like me...I wonder why" he thought "My name is Malygos, what is yours?" the blue wyrm asked.

Naruto smirked "I am Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage!" he replied cheerfully.

Malygos raised an eyebrow "The future Hokage?the Hokage from what I have seen and heard he is the leader of this village...and a ninja...what a ridiculous waste of potential. And even if he ever learn to use magic he will teach it and it will be used for war...just another weapon for those pathetic mortals to kill each other with and a way for them to attract the Burning Legion and bring a tragedy...just like what happened to so many other worlds like Azeroth, I wonder if it is still in one piece. But I could try to do something for this world...maybe..." he sighed thinking his idea was maybe a loss of time but it was not like he had something else to do beside it was his duty watch over the arcanes even if it was another world, and even in death "So you want to become a ninja?" the Spell Weaver asked. Naruto nodded " I am not one to judge but you should rethink that choice of career especially with the gift you have" the Blue Aspect said with a friendly smile that was sort of forced, but he had to be as friendly as possible if he wanted to make his offer as attractive as it could be.

"Gift? what do you mean?" Naruto asked now very curious, no one ever told him he was gifted in anyway all just kept repeating he was a good for nothing dead-last. With the exception of Iruka all his teachers saw him as a waste of time and said his case was hopeless.

Malygos raised an eyebrow at this surprised that the boy was not conscious of his own potential while he declared that he wanted to become the strongest ninja of this village "Well sounds like you don't know it, so let me explain. You have two types of energy Mana and Chakra, while everyone in this world has them you have more Mana then any of them, your reserves of this energy are abnormally high for a young human like yourself" he explained "As such you have a greater potential as a mage than a ninja"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion "Mage?" he asked.

Malygos frowned, he had forgotten that the people of this world did not knew the first thing about magic. The aspect of magic held out his hand and formed a small orb of pure mana the size of a golf ball "If a ninja use chakra, a mage use mana. But unlike Chakra which ninja use just for destruction,Mages use Mana to shape and create, tough we can also destroy if needed" Malygos illustrated his explanation with the orb turning purple and then hurling it at a tree leaving a huge hole in it "hm...I lack a lot of the power I had" the Spell weaver thought feeling how low his reserves of mana and his power were compared to when he was alive.

Naruto now had stars in the eyes "Wow! Awesome!Will you teach this to me,please? pretty please?!" he asked.

The blue wyrm chuckled, usually to ge that reaction, he was used to be admired by the mages and scholars of Azeroth but a child was new "Well this is exactly what I have in mind, I want to teach you to control this power but also the responsibilities that comes with it" Malygos explained.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion "Responsibility?" Naruto asked.

Malygos rubbed the back of his neck, teaching the young one would not be easy "Magic is not like Ninjutsu that you can use and abuse carelessly risking only your life and health.A spell gone wrong can have a lot of consequences not to speak other types of threat this kind of power can attract" he explained.

Then Naruto thought about something, the energy that the blue dragon spoke off, the mana...could it be what he felt this morning. He closed his eyes and tried to find the feeling, the sensation this energy brought. Once he found it he tried to create clones again and made just one this time "Oh damn I made only one" he thought

Malygos' eyes widened "Mirror images? You already know that spell?" he asked examining the clone.

"Well it is an accident, this morning I was trying to use the bunshin no jutsu and somehow my mana surged when tried harder to make it work" Naruto answered.

"I see, so you already had experience with magic tough accidental" Malygos smiled since this would make things easier now that the blond already knew how to use his mana, beside the mirror images were an advanced level spell that showed this kid had a lot of potential just like he thought.

"So when are we going got begin training?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Malygos thought about it for a few minutes "Well tomorrow while you are at the academy I'll look for a location where we will be able to train without interruption. See you tomorrow" he said already thinking of a place as he disappeared.

Naruto's eyes widened as the man in front of him disappeared "A-a gh-ghoooooossssst!" he shouted.

Malygos reappeared having heard Naruto shouting "Oh Yeah I forgot, I am indeed dead ans as such, yes I am a ghost" the blue dragon replied.

Naruto broke into a fit of nervous laughter that got louder and louder until he fell to the ground and fainted "Oh...why do I have the feeling I just got myself into more trouble than I bargained for" the ghostly aspect thought as he used his magic to lift Naruto "Guess I will have to bring him back to his home myself" he said to himself as he began to look into the blond's mind to find what he needed, when he found out where Naruto lived and tried to look for more information he suddenly noticed something, another soul in the body of the kid _"hmm the child does not seem to be conscious of being an host for another being... another mystery to solve, at least I won't be bored anymore"_ he thought as he put Naruto on the ground and used a spell to control his body and make him move like a sort of puppet so that no one would have to see an unconscious boy floating for unknown reason _"Still this world is really strange"_

 **End of the Prologue**

* * *

 **Aesir:This is all for now I hope you liked it**

 **So what did you think of this chapter?**

 **How do you think Malygos will react when he will discover how truly hyperactive and knuckle-headed his new disciple is?**

 **And how do you think he will react to treatement his disciple get from the village?**

 **What about the fact of the Kyuubi being sealed into Naruto?**

 **And you must also ask yourself how Malygos ended up in Naruto's world, right?**

 **Stay tuned to get the answers, see you next time! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Aesir:Hello everyone! I got my new computer and here is the new chapter I hope you will enjoy it. Oh and before some of you tell me in the reviews the word Ninshu exist! it is the old world for Ninjutsu.**

* * *

"talking"

 _"thinking"_

 **"Bijuu/Summon Boss/Aspect in dragon form talking"**

"casting a spell/jutsu"

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The Legacy of the Ancients**

Naruto woke up as his alarm rang loudly in the morning. He slowly stood up, his head hurts.

"Damn what a strange dream" he said thinking that his meeting with Malygos and his accidental magic were just a dream, after all he had fainted after discovering that Malygos was a ghost. So how did he end up in his bed if he fainted on the bridge.

Malygos chuckled as he appeared next to the door of Naruto's room leaning on the wall, his arm crossed over his chest "It was not a dream child" he said with an amused smile.

Naruto's mouth opened and closed without word and then he shouted "AAAAAAAHHHHhhh!" he then hid under his blanket "No no no and no! ghost don't exist!" he muttered to himself

Malygos blinked and laughed "It seems the mortals of this world have much to learn if they think ghosts don't exist" he said as Naruto decided to finally come out of the bed "Anyway you will be late for the academy if you don't start preparing now" the blue dragon added, pointing at the alarm clock on Naruto's night stand.

Naruto looked at the clock and nodded, he wen to take a shower and then dressed himself. Naruto now wore an orange jumpsuit and also had goggles tied the same way most ninjas did with their headbands. Malygos looked at Naruto and his sharp dragon eyesight made him want to throw up when he saw the orange eyesore jumpsuit.

"Tell me Naruto, you really want to become a ninja? while wearing something with this shade of orange?" Malygos asked making a face.

"What is the problem with this shade of orange? it make me look cool doesn't it?" Naruto replied.

Malygos sighed, it seemed that he needed to explain even the things that seemed obvious. It has been a long time since he had to take care of a whelpling or anything remotely similar like a mortal child "Naruto, this shade of orange is too bright. Ninjas are supposed to be able to hide in plain sight. Tell me how will you hide with this? wearing this is like holding a giant "I'm right here,kill me now" sign, a change of wardrobe will be necessary" he said.

Naruto nodded as he began to make his breakfast, which made Malygos raise an eyebrow when he saw the instant ramens. The instant food was something that did not exist on Azeroth so he was impressed with the short amount of time it took to cook something like that, but he seriously asked himself if it was healthy for a human to eat this so early in the morning, and especially to inhale it like he did.

"Tell me Malygos-san, you don't seem as opposed to me becoming a ninja as you were before" Naruto said.

Malygos shook his head "I am still opposed to it. but this academy offer you knowledge so it has its uses...tough I still don't approve of you serving any nation of this world, as they might want you to teach and use magic for their own selfish ambitions. Beside I don't want you to rely too much on magic, ninjutsu and can be useful in that regard" he answered

After Naruto finished to eat he ran toward the Academy, and following Malygos' advice he did not spoke to the ghost as no one beside him could see the dead aspect of Magic, and some may think Naruto was crazy or get suspicious if they saw him speaking to someone they could not see. Malygos also noticed something else as they walked through the village, none of the villagers seemed to like Naruto as they all glared hatefully at him. This confused the blue wyrm who did not understood at all how a kid could gather so much hate from this many people.

Once Naruto arrived to the Academy he went to his classroom and went to sit to his usual place near the window as the boring lecture about Konoha's history started again except this time it was Mizuki who did the lecture, the silver haired chunin announced that at the end of the lecture there would be a quiz. Malygos noticed that his disciple was not paying attention.

"Naruto, you should listen to not make a fool out of yourself when you will have to answer this quiz" the wyrm told Naruto who did not seem to care.

"What's the matter no matter what happen I'll fail, it is always like that when Mizuki-sensei correct my tests. I remember having answered everything every time and in the end my answers either disappeared or were changed" the blond said with a shrug show that he no longer cared about the marks that he would get.

Malygos rose an eyebrow at that _"What?! Why would a teacher do something like that? Unless...he must hate Naruto just like the villagers...If it is true he is going to regret it"_ he thought "Naruto, you will listen to the lecture and I'll make sure no one temper with your answers" he said.

Naruto nodded and listened to the entire lecture and answered the quiz at the end. Malygos having listened to lecture saw that Naruto got seven correct answers out of ten. After the kids left the classroom for their taijutsu training, meanwhile the blue dragon followed Mizuki and waited for him to look at Naruto's paper.

Mizuki looked at the paper and sneered "So the demon brat try again...as if I was going to give him even a single good mark" he said to himself as he reached for an eraser.

Malygos frowned _"So he was the one doing it...stupid bigoted monkey, I will give you a lesson..."_ he thought using his magic to move a nearby set of shelves and make them fall on Mizuki. The sudden loud sound got Iruka's attention as he was on his way to join the kids, he rushed into the teachers' room "Are you okay Mizuki" he asked. what he saw inside was that Mizuki had received the shelves with all the books on them without having the chance to dodge. Iruka flinched as he got helped Mizuki out from under the shelves. Mizuki was unconscious "Oh well guess he will need to spend some time at the in infirmary..." he said.

Eboshi who had heard the shelves fall had rushed in the room "Looks like it..." she said with a sigh as she grabbed Mizuki by the back of his jacket and dragged him to the infirmary.

Iruka allowed himself a chuckle after Eboshi left and then began to clean the mess "Looks like he was correcting the quizzes well guess he won't be able to do it since he was knocked out" he said with a sigh deciding to correct the quizzes for Mizuki.

Malygos smiled noticing that every student was treated fairly even Naruto "Guess not all peoples in this village are hateful morons" he said with a faint chuckle, not that Iruka could hear him.

An hour later the bell rang, it was the end of the classes. Malygos met Naruto outside of the academy "Last night I looked around the village and I think I have found a good place to start your training. It is a clearing not too far from the village" he said as he began to walk with Naruto following him. The clearing was indeed quiet close to the village, it was calm roomy and had a small pond making it look quiet nice.

"Now sit down Naruto, we will begin"Malygos said as he also sat down, Naruto nodded and sat down as he was told to "But before we start the training you need to fully understand the nature of Magic." Naruto was about to complain about a boring lecture but did not had the time " First there are two main type of Magic, Divine and Arcane. Magic is a force that can bend reality and the laws of physics, with it you can obtain many effects, what make the difference between Divine and Arcane is how you get the effect you want. Divine call on the power of a deity or spirit while Arcane is raw energy ever present in the air that you need to shape just like your chakra" Malygos sighed seeing the confused look on Naruto's face "I will take a fire ball as an example, to make one with Divine magic I need the help of a god or a spirit, while with Arcane magic I just shape the energy the same way you would shape you understood this time?" the blue dragon asked.

"Yeah but...Divine Magic is sort of cheating since the one using it don't use his own power" Naruto said still a bit confused.

Malygos tried to not laugh at the mental image of the blond yelling at a group of Paladin that they are cheating "No, the spirits or god give you the ability or connect you with an element then the strength of the spell will depend on you. But the magic I will teach you is Arcane magic because I simply can't teach you Divine magic since it require some kind of faith or religion in order to use it" he said trying to hold back a chuckle.

Naruto nodded "So Arcane magic is pretty much like ninjutsu minus the energy thingy in the air" he said obviously trying to ask if he understood it.

Malygos nodded "Yes but there is also four fact to know about magic. First, magic is power in some mortal society the magic prowess is the difference between a lord and a servant. These society often abuse this power carelessly while knowing what such abusive uses of magic already provoked...but why bother being careful tragedies happen only to others,right? wrong mortals are careless most of the time, just like they are right now with this chakra of theirs. Anyway, the second fact to know is that Magic is breeds pride and arrogance. Magic corrupts the body; it ages the caster before their time and hastens the blight that the world inflicts on things fair and beautiful. Those who claim that only necromancy and fel magic have a destructive influence are fooling themselves. Magic is a source of corruption when used carelessly and without control!" he explained and Naruto rose his hand to signal that he had a question "Yes Naruto?"

"If magic is so dangerous, why using it? We have ninjutsu that get the job done without all those problems" Naruto replied.

Malygos frowned, maybe he should have started there "Maybe because the magic that enable one to perform great fits is more accessible than its ninjutsu equivalent. To do some fits that magic allow you would require extensive knowledge of Fuuinjutsu or a Kekkai Genkai. Because magic can twist dimensions, space time and even reality. This power need to be kept under control. I won't lie, I am dead and either this world is not mine or my flight and the world as I knew it are long gone. I am looking for someone that can learn magic and control it to prevent its misuse. Do you understand what I mean, what I ask of you?" Malygos asked.

Naruto nodded he was not always almost never acting really smart, but he was not a complete idiot "You want me to be some sort of guardian of magic?" he replied.

Malygos nodded "Yes you are right, that's what I ask of you. because of what the next two facts implies. Magic is addictive, meaning that whenever you cast a spell the feeling of power is so pleasant, that you will feel compelled to cast another one, and this again and again. The more powerful the spell is, the more addictive magic the desire for more powerful spell will eventually bring the mage to delve into fel magic, a powerful demonic magic that can cause untold amount of destruction. The last one is that Magic attract the Twisting Nether. While I am pretty sure that this a different world and that the demons yet have to discover its existence. If a great number of mage start to make an extensive use of magic it might cause the demon to be attracted to this world, and if it attract a group of demon called the Burning Legion, it will be the end of this world. And no Naruto magic cannot be forgotten, you might never teach it to anyone but one day it will be rediscovered by someone who won't have the chance to meet me, and he or she will cause disasters by spreading the knowledge of magic. So it is better that you train now, become a mage, and create a group to keep arcane magic under control" he said finishing his explanation.

Naruto was now deep in thought, it was really a lot that was asked of him. But it was as if he could refuse. He was the only one able to see Malygos and such the only one he could teach magic too. He understood the threat, magic could not be banished from this world, so they had to control it to protect themselves.

"Okay, I think I understood" Naruto said looking at the dead aspect of magic who nodded "Very well, then..." Malygos froze, he had detected something weird. he just felt a pulse of magic, as if something had just released energy. he looked around himself, there was nothing. he closed his eyes and began to try to detect the source of the disturbance. then he noticed something else. Konoha was built on three major leylines. And something was drawing a large amount of magic from those leylines, something that was just in front of him. But the dragon saw nothing beside a large clearing.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked to the blue wyrm who just stood there.

the blue aspect walked to what he felt was drawing the mana and extended his hand touching something he could not see "There is something here" Malygos answered "Something that is hidden by an illusion and that draw magic from the leylines. Before you ask a leyline is a current of magic that flow deep within the world's crust." he explained before his hands began to glow an eerie blue aura. then suddenly a wall made of strange glowing symbols that looked like a complex array of seal to Naruto, appeared out of nowhere.

"The heck is that?!" Naruto asked looking at the strange barrier.

Malygos examined it for a few minutes, it was the first time he saw those symbols but the way they are connected to each other and the general layout made it clear what it was "Glyphs, someone created a powerful barrier using them. It seem to be a selective barrier, it let through those who have a certain amount of mana and stop the others. tough there is also a strong hypnotic spell to it that make sentient being who does not have the required amount of mana avoid going any near it subconsciously. Meaning that without noticing it peoples avoid going close enough to the barrier to notice it's there. that spell is a true marvel, the one who created this barrier must be a really skilled mage" he said as he kept looking at the glyphs with fascination, marveling at the perfectly crafted spell _"So that mean that mages are really just rare. I wonder what is there...it can't be dangerous if the one who created this barrier intended it to let the low level mage go through."_ he thought.

Naruto listened to Malygos but did not fully understand what he meant "So what's behind this barrier?" he asked.

Malygos shrugged "I don't know but I intend to. just follow me" he said as he stepped through the barrier disappearing from sight.

Naruto nodded and followed the ghost through the barrier. Once on the other side they discovered that the barrier hid a massive medieval mansion which style was completely different from what Naruto had expected, it did not look like anything traditional like the clan compounds of Konoha and looked really foreign. But to Malygos it looked more familiar than most of what he had seen over the year he had spent in Konoha. the architectural style definitely did look like a lot of human construction he had seen in Azeroth tough some element still were definitely was confusing to see something familiar and yet that had a foreign feel to it.

Naruto did not wait for Malygos and walked inside the mansion, strangely enough the door had unlocked itself when he touched it and the whole mansion seemed to glow for a he walked into the dark entry hall, it instantly lit up. the light seemed to come from sort of crystals "I see now why it draw so much from the leylines...the whole thing run on magic." Malygos said as he went in "These crystal produce light when stimulated by magic. And it seems that there are even glyphs and runes in the walls, the ceiling, and the floor that keep this mansion in good shape...but I don't feel any presence...it seems it had been abandoned a long time ago" he said as he looked around.

The mansion's floor was made of ebony wood as was most of the furniture and the double bridal staircase. the walls were painted sky blue, and the crystals on the walls that were shaped like candles and were white. "Well those who lived here sure had a lot of money" Naruto said as he examined the mansion.

The blue dragon could tell that no one had been here for centuries since all the magic in the air was only that of the leylines "Or simply were powerful mages. Building a whole mansion is not too hard with mages that know enough about construction" Malygos commented as he opened a door that was the library's "Perfect, I knew a mage had to have something like that with such a mansion..." he said as he went in and began to look around the books, having spending years on this world he had learned their written language so it was not too hard read the title of some of those books "looks like you are lucky...the one who lived here has many spellbooks that are perfect for beginners" he said.

Naruto grimaced "Books...I hate those, I really hope it's worth it" he said.

Malygos sighed "Of course it is. And since I can tell this place has not been used in decades if not centuries we can use it as a training area. We'll just have to explore it" he said as he walked to a desk on which there was a small envelope closed by a wax seal, which had a ten pointed star made of two five pointed stars overlapping each other. Naruto noticed it and went to open the letter and began to read it. Strangely enough when Malygos tried to read it his vision became blurred, there was obviously a strong spell on the letter and he was surprised that Naruto was not affected, he simply listened as the blond began to read the letter aloud.

 _To whoever will find this place._

 _This is my mansion, my name is Atoru Shirakawa, the Archsage or the Glyph master some would call me. But this is not as if my name would have survived the end of the Era of Magic. Nor would the ninja world be aware of my existence. What you need to know is that Magic is real, this power was once used in the country I lived in. My country lived in peace thanks to this power because the other nations would not dare to attack us. We lived happily, ignoring the wars of the outside world as we called it. Then Fate decided to show herself cruel and bring the fool that dared to call himself the "Sage of the Six Paths". He clearly had a little to no wisdom to teach his people how to use the Ninshu, they were all stupid warmongers. The first thing they did as soon as the sage left this world was to attack us with their new found powers. We were stronger, but there was too many of them. In the end they destroyed our country and wiped out its mages who had destroyed the library that contained all our knowledge of the Arcanes, to keep it from their unworthy hands._

 _Me and my disciples were the only survivors of this massacre. We have decided to lock all of our knowledge in this mansion. Only those of our blood shall be able to enter this mansion read this last will is for you to bring Magic back, but the way it was back in our era. A power meant to be used to explore the nature of our world, and gain knowledge to be used for the greater good. Whoever you are, carry our legacy with pride, bring it back into the light, and if you can, use it to soothe the pain of this world and bring peace to it._

 _We count on you, you are our last hope._

"Wow so that mean I'm a descendant of this guy or one of his disciple's?" Naruto said as he finished the letter, which obviously old since it used the word Ninshu wich was the ancient word for Ninjutsu.

Meanwhile Malygos was deep in thoughts looking at a painting that showed Atoru and his wife that was surrounded by six other painting that represented the six disciple of the Archsage _"As I thought the humans of this world are truly ir_ _redeemable warmongers and decadent barbarians. Or are they...that man and his disciples got their nation destroyed and yet...they did not feel any hatred, they had sympathy for their fellow humans who would be stuck in this war torn world and gave them a way to change the world...I wonder if it's worth giving them a chance"_

While Malygos was thinking, Naruto examined the noticed what was written beneath the one that represented Atoru and his wife. "Atoru Shirakawa and his wife Megumi...Uzumaki! I got his wife's last name!" he exclaimed his eyes wide open in surprise.

Malygos broke out of his thoughts hearing what Naruto said "So that mean you are his descendant...wait...so it explain a lot if his wife was an Uzumaki" he said.

Naruto looked at Malygos in confusion "What do you mean an Uzumaki? there are more?" he asked hopefully.

The aspect of the blue dragonflight shook his head "From what I have read in one of the libraries of this village. They were a clan of Fuuinjutsu users who helped to build this village, and created most of the seals used nowadays. They were wiped out during the Second shinobi war. the wife of your first Hokage Mito Uzumaki was one of the lasts since there were others who got scattered across the you should have known this since it is part of your history lessons" Malygos said scolding Naruto a bit at the end.

Naruto chuckled then remembered something "Wait! he was called the glyph master! And the glyphs on barrier looked awfully like fuuinjutsu! So that mean that a lot of the seals created by the Uzumaki Clan..."

"Were based on magic Glyphs, yes that's the most logical explanation to the similarities between them...And I guess he must have changed name and called himself Atoru Uzumaki or any name followed by the name Uzumaki in order to not be found." Malygos said.

Naruto thought about it, it was overwhelming to discover all of this "Well guess that make one more goal for me!" he said with a smirk he held his hand toward the painting of his ancestor doing a thumb up "You hear me oldman! That dream of your, I'll make a reality out of it!Dattebayo!" he exclaimed.

Malygos chuckled while he shook his head at his apprentice's antics "But with all of this we have not even started your training...I think a good exercice to start would be meditation" he said

Naruto was about to protest but he was stopped by a stern look from the blue dragon "You need to learn how to focus, magic is dangerous if not kept under control. So I won't teach you before you reach a satisfying level of control of your magic. I will not accept any complaining, am I clear?Because you truly don't want to know what a ghost can do to you" he said looking at Naruto right in the eyes.

Naruto suddenly got nervous "V-very clear! crystal clear, sir!" the blond replied fearfully.

"Good seat on this chair and start working on your control...if I see any lack of concentration...let just say you'll regret it" Malygos seem to relax when he saw Naruto nod "Now get to work...ON THE DOUBLE!" he roared scaring the blond who immediately went to the chair.

the dragon sighed _"we got a long looooooong way to go"_ he thought.

 **End of the chapter**

* * *

 **Aesir:I hope you enjoyed it! don't forget to review to tell me what you thought of this chapter or if there is a suggestion you have. if I lack inspiration I might look into some things you wrote to see if I can't get something from those.**


End file.
